


The naming of...

by Elfflame, Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius sees his grand-godsons for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The naming of...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecup](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlecup).



> For Littlecup, on the birth of her son. Written in the style of a play with the italics being stage directions.  
> 

There were two more people in the world. Not that it was a fact that was all that special given that so many children are born each minute, but these two were special. At least they were at 12, Grimmauld Place where they had resided since their birth - at that very address - three days previously.

  
_Scene: ground floor sitting room at 12, Grimmauld Place. Early evening. Harry and Draco are sitting on a large sofa, each holding a baby, feeding them from bottles._

  
Draco: _kisses Harry on the cheek, rocking Eltanin gently_ When did Sirius say he would be here to visit? And do you know if Luna wanted to come down when he does?

Harry: _leans into Draco's kiss, staring down at William in his arms like he's watching the 8th wonder of the world_ He should be here soon. Given he's Sirius, within the next half hour. And Luna said she wanted to see him - she was awake when I went to get the boys.

Draco: _laughs_ Of course. I'll get her once he arrives. And how are you?

Harry: _looks up long enough to flash him a big smile_ Very happy. I can't believe it's already been three days - it feels like it was a few hours ago.

Draco: _smiles softly, sets the bottle on the table and lifts up Eltanin_ I know what you mean. At least they're quiet now, and they'll be fed for when he gets here. Content.

Harry: Yes. They eat all the time, don't they? Or sleep. _still sounds like it's the most amazing thing in the world_ How are you, love?

Draco: Amazingly happy. He's the most perfect baby ever. _Eltanin burps. Draco settles on the couch, looking down at his son_

Harry: _rocks William who's still happily drinking from his bottle_ Luna says she'll breastfeed them as much as she can and make sure they take turns. So they both get the benefits.

Draco: _smiles as he watches, patting Eltanin's back_ He eats like you, doesn't he?

Harry: _sticks his tongue out at Draco_ Are you implying we are greedy?

Draco: _laughs_ What do you say, Eltanin? Are your brother and daddy greedy? _Eltanin grabs at his hair_ Ow... Not sure if that's a yes or no vote.

Harry: _grins_ Not sure either _picks up William and pats him on the back, causing a big burp_ And that's what we think of that.

Sirius: _strolls in, hands in pockets_ Of what?

Draco: Hello, Sirius. Your godson was accusing me of saying he's greedy. _smirks_

Sirius: Ha! Of course he's greedy _messes up Harry's hair_ He knows a good thing when he sees it.

Harry: Hey! _grins_ Traitor. And come meet your grand-godsons.

Sirius: _grins back_ Frick and Frack?

Draco: _rolls his eyes and stands up_ No. Eltanin and William. _holds out his son so that Sirius can hold him_

Sirius: _shakes his head_ Poor kid. And I thought Sirius was bad.

Harry: _chuckles because he sort of agrees but wouldn't say so_ Eltanin is Draco's. Genetically. William is mine. And they are both ours and are both amazing.

Sirius: _picks up Eltanin, who tugs on his finger_ Bigger than I expected considering they were three weeks early. He's got good reflexes, too.

Draco: _glares at Harry because he knows very well Harry's opinion in choice of names_ Of course he does. He's a Malfoy.

Sirius: _raises an eyebrow_ You're not seriously going to do that to the poor kid, are you?

Draco: What is that supposed to mean?

Sirius: Eltanin Malfoy? _sounds skeptical_

Harry: _wisely shuts up and looks down at William instead and kisses his forehead_

Draco: _glares at him_ Eltanin Potter Malfoy. And it's fine. He'll grow into it. Better than something common. It's...distinguished.

Sirius: Right. _looks down at the baby, then grins_ Tanny it is then. _Eltanin makes a cooing noise_

Harry: _can't suppress a chuckle_ He likes that, I think. At least for now... _looks up again_ But if you tease him with it, I'll kick your arse.

Sirius: You can try, kiddo _grins_ Nah, the kid is safe from me. **I** wont make him suffer for having insane daddies. So, when do the Malfoys swoop in?

Draco: _sighs_ My father doesn't swoop, Sirius. They were here the day after the boys were born. May I have my son? I'll let you get acquainted with William, and **Eltanin** and I will go see if Luna is awake.

Sirius: I've got him. He's happy with me, aren't you, Tanny? _Eltanin coos again_ See? Much better than that old bat Snape, huh?

Draco: _rolls his eyes_ Fine. Just don't drop him, all right? _Sirius laughs, then Draco leaves the room_

Harry: _smiles up at Sirius, happy with the sounds Eltanin is making_ Isn't he fantastic?

Sirius: _looks down at Eltanin_ Very cute. Snakes and snails and all that jazz. *shifts him up onto his shoulder, then glances at William* How do you tell them apart?

Harry: _smiles_ It's easy. William is bigger.

Sirius: _laughs_ Of course. Excellent Potter genes. _grins at Harry_

Harry: _looks proud_ And William's eyes seem to have a touch of green. But it's too soon to really say if they will be green. Eltanin's are so blue it's like looking at the sky.

Draco: _reenters, Luna holding onto his arm, and leads her to a chair_ Yes. But I'm sure they'll fade to grey eventually. No offense, Luna. Malfoy genes are very strong, you know.

Harry: _smiles at them_ I'll have to throw that back at you when he's ginger-haired with blue eyes. _Draco glowers at him_ Hello Luna. Need anything?

Luna: _shakes her head_ Hi Sirius.

Sirius: Luna. You look...tired. I remember after Harry was born...Lily was always exhausted. Of course, that might have been from the four of us always staying up all hours... _grins_

Draco: _moves over to take his son back, and this time Sirius relinquishes him_ Yes, well...you could wear a person out all on your own, couldn't you?

Sirius: Brat. _still smiling_

Draco: _smirks_ Harry doesn't seem to have a problem with it...

Harry: I love your brattiness _smiles_

Luna: It's such a strange tired too. Like running without moving.

Sirius: Yeah, and I'm sure these two help not at all. _smirks at Draco_

Luna: _just smiles, quiet_ They have to help. It's part of the deal.

Draco: _puts Eltanin on his shoulder_ And what would you know about it, Sirius, hm?

Sirius: Only that I've changed plenty of nappies, and I know just how quick you'll get sick of them, brat.

Harry: That's why we also have a nanny. Four people and two babies - makes it easier _turns to Sirius_ D'you want to hold William too?

Sirius: _nods, grinning_ Of course. _holds out his hands_ Have to meet the newest Pronglet...

Draco: _raises an eyebrow, then shakes his head and settles on the couch, setting Eltanin in his lap_

Harry: _makes a sound a lot like 'pfft'_ He's mine - not my dad's.. _hands William to Sirius_

Sirius: _takes him carefully_ I know he's yours, Harry, but he's James's grandson, isn't he? _grins at William_ At least you have a sensible name, Wills.

Draco: I assure you, there is nothing wrong with my son's name.

Harry: Yes he is. But still. I've done my part looking like him - at least let William look like me. _goes to sit next to Luna and rubs her back_ Trust you to make the silly nicknames _smiles_

Luna: _makes a contented sound, much like a sigh_

Sirius: They're not silly. Better than that horrid moniker that one's stuck with.

Draco: Oh, honestly, Sirius. What would **you** have named him, then? I mean, that's an appropriate name?

Harry: _grins, wondering how Sirius will get out of that one_ Yeah, I'd like to know too. Given all the names we discussed...

Luna: I always wondered why no one considered Sol. It's the nearest star, after all.

Harry: _looks at her, surprised_ Erm. Good question...

Sirius: No fucking clue. Not my problem is it? _to William in a baby-talk voice_ No it isn't... is it Wills? _William gurgles and bats at Sirius' nose_

Draco: _surprised at Luna's question as well, but is distracted by Sirius and William, and is unable to stop himself from laughing_ Next you'll be allowing them to sleep on Padfoot.

Sirius: I'll have you know that Harry loved to sleep with his head on Padfoot

Harry: _makes a face_ Well, you are very soft, you know.

Draco: Aw. I bet you were adorable, too. _grins at Harry_ As long as he doesn't bite.

Sirius: _mildly annoyed_ Of course he doesn't bite! He loves kids. _grins_ And he can't wait to play with toddlers all over again.

Harry: Padfoot will have his paws full soon _smiles at Draco, far too happy to be anything close to annoyed_ Feeling better, Luna?

Luna: _nods_ Are they both fed? I was thinking that if I put the one who's been breastfed to the right, then I'll always know which one is next up.

Draco: Sounds like an excellent idea, Luna. They are fed. Are you tired? Eltanin and I could escort you back upstairs, if you'd like?

Luna: No, I'd like to sit here for a bit. It's nice to see people. And seeing the boys when they are not screaming.

Harry: _reaches for William again and Sirius hands him back because the boy is about to fall asleep, then rocks hims gently_ Do you want to hold either of them?

Luna: I will take William, if you do not mind. _smiles at Harry_

Sirius: He's a sweet kid. Like his dad. _grins at Harry_

Harry: _goes and puts him in her arms very carefully_

Luna: Hello, green-eyed one _smiles at the child who yawns, then coos at him, lost to the world for now_

Harry: _goes and hugs Sirius_

Draco: _leans back and settles Eltanin on his shoulder, watching them with a small smile_

Sirius: _whispers to him, hugging him back_ You done good, kid.

Harry: _mumbles_ Thanks.


End file.
